


Guardian

by Askeebe



Series: Never Let Me Go [12]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, drell mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askeebe/pseuds/Askeebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, there was nothing but the two sisters, holding each other in darkness and void.  A drell creation myth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a F!Shep/Thane story. I wanted to play with creation mythology, and I was trying to figure out how the drell gods that Thane prays to came about in his world. It's a drell legend inspired by a bit of story I've been working on. I explained the bare bones of the legend in my story, but I wanted to flesh it out here. If you're interested in a slow romance between F!Shep and Thane, look up "Moments In Between" in my stories.
> 
> Buche made a piece of art for this story! You can see it here: http://bubucheart.deviantart.com/art/Arashu-and-Kalahira-641710658

"So tell me about the Guardian. Who was he, and why is he such a big deal to the drell?"

Shepard was sitting across from Thane in Life Support as was typical on most evenings. She had a model of Sovereign that she was working on, and a cup of tea sat steaming in front of each of them.

"First I have to tell you a bit about our religion, about the old gods of the drell." Thane settled himself across from her as usual and held his mug in his hands. The floral scent filled the room.

"From the void of darkness and emptiness, two sisters came into being. The universe consisted of nothing but these two sisters, equal and opposite. For eons, they existed side by side, content with each other, needing nothing and no one else. They existed in an endless sleep, the beginning and the end, a continuous loop that flowed back and forth. But eventually, one of them opened her eyes and discovered that the universe was dark. It made no difference if her eyes were open or closed, because there was nothing to see. Even her sister, held in her arms was invisible, because there was no light to behold her.

"A great ache grew inside her, a desire to look upon her sister and know her face as well as she knew her sister's heart. She spoke, the first words uttered in the universe. "Let light be born." And it was.

"The sun grew in the sky, and by its light, she beheld her sister for the first time. She was beautiful, with scales of indigo and stripes as silvery as the stars yet to be born. 'Sister, open your eyes,' she urged, 'for I have created light.'

"Her sister blinked and opened her eyes for the first time. They were piercing, clear and blue with all the colors of the ocean, although of course, she did not have names for these colors yet, for oceans had yet to come into being.

"The indigo one embraced her sister. 'My love,' she said, 'I rejoice! My heart overflows at the sight of you. It brings me happiness I never dreamed existed.'

"The first sister embraced her back. 'Joy of my heart, our long sleep is ended. Infinity lies before us. I have created light, and now I will create a universe for us to explore.'

"The second sister looked around. 'What is that light, sister?' But as soon as her gaze fell upon the new star, it flickered and died, its newborn light forever extinguished.

"The first sister cried out in pain and despair. 'My light! Sister, what have you done?'

"The second sister looked around in confusion. 'I do not know. I saw it, and then it ended.'

"'Again,' cried the first sister. 'More light!' she commanded. And dozens of stars flared into existence. Yet, as the second sister gazed upon each, it flickered and died until all around them was darkness and the void.

"'Sister,' cried the first, 'you must stop. You are destroying my creations.'

"'I cannot,' the second sister replied with deep sadness. 'You are the beginning. I am the ending. You are Arashu, the creator. I am Kalahira, the destroyer. We are all that ever was, and all that will ever be. Everything that you create must wither and die because I exist.' They fell into each other's arms and sobbed in despair.

"And yet, sadness is not all there was. In each was a desire for more. Arashu wished her creations to last. Kalahira wished for the deaths to have meaning. A thought grew between them, a desire, a wish for more, for movement between birth and death. They had no words for their desire, for life had not yet been created.

"Between them, they felt a spark of movement, of creation. But it was not the creation of Arashu alone for although it was new, it carried within it the seeds of death and destruction, gifts of Kalahira. The new force grew, taking strength from each sister, and they let it grow gladly. The new force came into being, and it was different from the sisters. It was male, their opposite. It possessed the force of the hunt, the desire for death, but only because death was needed to sustain life. Each new beginning was still destined for death but this new force stood between the two ends. This force was life, the hunt, the escape, the endless movement. He was Amonkira, and they named him brother.

"Now Arashu again commanded light, and the sun and stars came into being. Kalahira gazed upon the light, but Amonkira stood between her and her sister, and the sun and stars burned brightly in the sky. Arashu desired a place to stand, and the earth formed from the void. Kalahira stood on the earth but Amonkira held her hand, and the earth did not crumble. Arashu cried in delight, and her tears became the rivers. Amonkira held Kalahira's hand, and the waters flowed around their feet. Finally Arashu created life, the plants, animals, and people to fill the land. Amonkira held Kalahira's hand, and the plants, animals and people stayed put upon the land.

"But the story was not yet finished. The people stood in one place. They did not talk, did not sing, did not dance. Nor did they sorrow or grieve. They existed, but it was not truly life. 'Why do they not move?' Arashu asked.

"Amonkira answered. 'You gave them life, but they cannot live without death. Without death, they have no reason to live. Life must grow old and give way to the new. Now, sister.'" He released Kalahira's hand, but because he existed as the power of life and the hunt, her power was muted. Death would come, but in time. Fast for some, slowly for others, but to each it would come. In time, even the rivers will dry and the earth will crumble. In time, even the sun and stars will go dark.

"Kalahira's influence spread over the plants, animals and people. The people hungered. They hunted the animals and rejoiced and sang and created new life. As Amonkira foretold, the old gave way to the new. The people grew old and died, and they knew sorrow and grief.

"But the sisters paid a grievous price for their creation. While they held each other, their powers canceled each other out. As soon as Arashu created, Kalahira destroyed. Now there was space between birth and death, but that space tore the sisters apart. Nevermore could they touch. Born together from the void, they were now separated by the length and breadth of the universe. Not until the end of time will they know each other's touch again. As Kalahira was torn away, Arashu cried, and this time, her tears formed the seas. To remind her of her sister, Arashu ordered the seas to reflect the colors of her sister, every shade of blue that existed in her skin and eyes, and the foam of the waves reflected the silvery patterns on her skin. Kalahira's domain is the end of the day beyond the ocean, and Kalahira ordered it to reflect her sister, which is why the evening sky fades through yellow, orange and red. Only Amonkira, born of both and possessing the powers of each, can travel to each of their realms. And that is why as each birth contains the seeds of death, each death leads to another life beyond the ocean. Through Amonkira, death is merely a transition, and we shall all be born again."

Thane finished his story, and Shepard leaned forward. "That was lovely, Thane. But what of the Guardian? "

Thane nodded and took a drink of his tea. "Arashu was not finished with her creation but as time passed, life changed. It matured, as a child does. No longer was life immediately subject to her whims. Things came into being that she did not plan or expect. In the hearts of some of the people, the darkness of Kalahira grew too strong, and instead of hunting to provide sustenance for life, they began to hunt for the thrill. The great lord of the hunt, Amonkira, became perverted from his purpose. His soul became disconnected from his body, and he took great delight in the hunt for no other sake than to see a creature flee or fight for its life.

"Still the power of Arashu would not be denied. Her people called out to her for succor. Reaching across the void of space, she made her will known to her sister and again their essences mixed. Except this time, the power was ephemeral. Instead of birthing a new god, the sisters' power fell to the drell who had prayed most ardently for aid. His people had suffered grievously. Now this drell felt the strength and blessing of the goddesses and went forth to battle their foes.

"Wave after wave of enemies fell at his feet. He fought for days until none would stand against him. That was when the dread lord Amonkira appeared. 'You stink of corruption and evil,' the hero called. 'You are not worthy of our praise. Come and let us do battle, and I will vanquish you forever.'

"The hero and Amonkira strove against each other for days. The sun rose and set four times and still they fought. The hero's mighty strength began to wear thin but he refused to give up. At last the hero overpowered the god and struck him to the earth, but Amonkira struck a killing blow as he fell.

"The goddesses' power rushed out of the dying hero and washed over Amonkira, driving away the taint of lust and corruption. The god arose, restored to his just self.

"The hero was honored among all drell and called the Guardian. The power granted by the goddesses absorbed the strength and commitment of the Guardian and could not be called back. Instead, it lies quiescent, waiting and watching for any sign that the balance of the people has gone awry. When that happens, it rises again to find a new Guardian and restore balance to the world. "

Shepard's model ship was completely forgotten as she listened, entranced as much by Thane's low silken voice as by his story.

He gave her a small smile and lifted his mug.

"Mmm, will you tell me bedtime stories every night, Thane?" she asked.

His eyes twinkled as he replied, "You have but to ask, siha."


End file.
